


Just & Loyal

by susandwrites



Series: Little Talks [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Houses, Imagine your OTP, M/M, OTP Feels, The Sorting Hat, and now sherlock likes harry potter too, john's a nerd, otp convo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susandwrites/pseuds/susandwrites
Summary: John and Sherlock have several small conversations about their respective Hogwarts Houses.





	Just & Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> I finally listened to Three-Patch Podcast's first episode and the discussion about Hogwarts Houses fascinated me. So I wrote this little thing.

 "In what inane activity are you participating now, John?"

 

"Taking a Hogwarts sorting quiz."

 

“A what?”

 

“It’s an internet quiz to see which of the four school houses from Harry Potter suits me best. In the books, they do it with the Sorting Hat, but I’ll have to settle for the Internet.”

 

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

 

"To see what House I belong to."

 

"To which House you belong."

 

"Yes, exactly."

 

"No - I… Nevermind."

 

—

 

"What are the Houses?"

 

"Well, there's Gryffindor, the brave ones --"

 

"Trite."

 

"… Ravenclaw, the clever ones --"

 

"Hmm."

 

"… Hufflepuff, the friendly ones --"

 

"Childish."

 

"… and Slytherin, the evil ones."

 

"Evil? Aren't they children? Surely they are not determined to be good or evil at a single moment in time by a magically animated _hat_?"

 

"Well, that's just sort of an overview. They each have a lot of defining qualities. Gryffindors tend to be headstrong and confident, if a little short-sighted. Ravenclaws are wise, creative, if a bit odd. Hufflepuffs are hard-working and fiercely loyal, but generally everyone agrees that they're the sort of the stoner House."

 

"What?"

 

"I dunno - it's just something people say. They live next to the kitchens and always seem to be 'going with the flow'."

 

"And the ‘evil’ one?"

 

"Slytherin - they're also clever, but more ambitious and prideful. They're not all evil, but a load of evil wizards were Slytherins, so there does seem to be a correlation."

 

"And which one are you?"

 

"Well, according to the quiz, I'm a Gryffindor."

 

"Obvious."

 

"A little boring, if I do say so."

 

"I thought they were the brave ones? The knights in shining armour, as it were."

 

"Yeah, sure, but, like, everyone thinks they're a Gryffindor 'cause they're the 'good guys' or whatever."

 

"And you don't want to be the good guy?"

 

"Of course, I do, but I don't care to painted with such a broad brush, you know? Gryffindor is sort of the miscellaneous House, in my opinion. Potpourri - characters end up there who don’t seem to have any other defining characteristics."

 

"So which would you prefer?"

 

"Maybe Ravenclaw - the smart ones. _Don't laugh_!"

 

"I'm not --"

 

"I _did_ go to medical school, Sherlock. I'll remind you that only one of us completed uni."

 

"As if a certificate of completion from an institution which you paid to attend is an indicator of intelligence."

 

"Fuck off."

 

—

 

"'You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart'. That's you if I ever heard it, John."

 

"Pfft."

 

"Alright, well, what about me, then?"

 

"What about you?"

 

"To which House do I belong?"

 

"I dunno… That's a good question."

 

"Not… not the clever one?"

 

"It’s obvious you read it, Sherlock. You know what it's called."

 

"… Ravenclaw."

 

"I suppose - you _are_ pretty smart."

 

“‘Pretty smart’?”

 

"But you're also determined, foolhardy, manipulative, definitely odd —"

 

"Your point?"

 

"… and loyal. I think above all else, you're loyal. And so hard-working that you forget to take care of yourself sometimes. All to solve mysteries and save lives, even for people you don't know. And, to your credit, you don't do it for the notoriety. You remind me a lot of Newt Scamander, actually."

 

"Who is that?"

 

"Probably the most famous Hufflepuff out there."

 

"This conversation is ridiculous."

 

—

 

"Newt Scamander clearly has Asperger's syndrome!"

 

"Yeah, well…"

 

"You think I'm on the _spectrum_?!"

 

"There's nothing wrong with that, Sherlock --"

 

_"I know there's nothing wrong with that!"_

 

"I certainly don't think you're a sociopath."

 

"What would you know about it?"

 

"I'm a doctor?"

 

"Not a psychologist. And certainly not one of the dozens that interviewed me as a child."

 

"They were wrong."

 

“Pfft.”

 

"You think you're such a machine, Sherlock, but I swear, you're one of the most emotional people I've ever met! You just don't know how to express or handle your feelings and for more than thirty years, people have been insisting that you're incapable of emoting. You may struggle with empathy, sure, but you feel too much, not too little."

 

"… So, you think I'm a Hufflepuff?"

 

"You literally faked your own death to save your friends, dove onto a fire for me, shot a man in the head to protect Mary - Hell, once you nearly killed a man for _scratching_ Mrs. Hudson!"

 

"… Hufflepuff…"

 

"For sure."


End file.
